homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Walker
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | profession = , USMC | father = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Helen Walker | children = Lucas Walker | sigothers = | others = | actor = Chris Chalk | seasons = 1, 3 | firstseen = " " | lastseen = " " (hallucination) }} Corporal Thomas Patrick Walker (d. December 18, 2011) was a scout sniper in the United States Marine Corps who was captured along with his partner, Sgt. Nick Brody. According to Brody, Walker was killed during their captivity, but it was later revealed that Brody was tricked. Walker returned to the United States with a mission from Nazir. After carrying out the mission, Walker was killed by Brody. Biography Military service At some point in, or before 2003, Tom Walker joined the United States Marine Corps. Captivity Tom was the partner of the Marine Scout Sniper Sergeant Nick Brody. In early 2003, they were captured in Iraq near the Syrian border. After Nick was rescued eight years later, he stated that Tom was beaten to death during their captivity. Nick also claimed that he didn't actually witness his death, but Nick had memories of being forced to beat Tom himself as Abu Nazir watched. Return Treason Some time after his capture, Tom returned to America, working for Abu Nazir. A turned POW, when it was first presumed to be Nick. Mission Accomplished Walker managed to carry out his mission and assassinated Elizabeth Gaines with a sniper rifle, causing the many important individuals to take shelter, including Vice President William Walden and Nick Brody. Nick Brody was to then kill himself and the others locked safely in the shelter and attempted to do so, but the triggering mechanism had an error. Brody repaired the bomb and was due to fulfill his mission, but after receiving a call from his daughter, he cancelled the plan. Death After the failed assassination, Brody confronted Walker in a dark tunnel at night. Walker had been on a call with Nazir and was told to give the phone to Brody. Under order from Nazir, Brody killed Walker to prove his continuing loyalty. Legacy During his career as a Congressman, Nick Brody mentioned killing Walker. Marines that previously had served with Walker became suspicious of the events of his death, including Captain Mike Faber and Lauder Wakefield. They were wondering how in his entire career, Walker never missed a single shot and suddenly missed three. Mike had asked Brody to investigate Walker's death using Congressional power to help get the job done, but when Brody turned up with no new information, Lauder was angry. Brody replied to Lauder, stating that Walker stopped being a Marine as soon as he turned traitor. Personal life and relationships Tom had been married to Helen Walker, with whom he had a son, Lucas. Behind the Scenes Appearances Category:2011 deaths Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Deceased American military personnel Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 characters Category:Thomas Walker Category:United States Marine Corps corporals Category:United States Marine Corps personnel